Evanescent Serenity
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: SasuNaru. "Who...are you?" While on the run, Naruto is found by a powerful, dark stranger, and is taken in - much to his dismay. But what will he do when he falls for him along the way...? Historical, AU, Yaoi, minor OOC. Currently re-writing at long last!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Warning: **This FanFiction is rated M. Contains: Yaoi (male x male), swearing, suggestive & mature themes, abuse, molestation, adult content etc. AU, OC, minor OOC, Lemons.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ouchou Haru no Yoi no Romance.

**Full summary: **Naruto was found by Jiraiya as a baby. He was taken in to Jiraiya's temple though, as the years pass, Jiraiya finds that he is no longer able to protect Naruto. Soon, Naruto finds that he is running from the place he called his home. And what will he do when a mysterious stranger finds him along the way? He won't fall for him, that's for sure…or is it?

**Comments: **My first multi-chapter fanfic! Un-beta'd. Please R&R, I'll change this story and its pairings according to reviews. This fanfiction is based off of the yaoi manga _Ouchou Haru no Yoi no Romance_, so don't be surprised if you find many, many references from there. It is set in Japan, in an early period. It follows the story of Ouchou Haru very closely at the beginning. But as the story progresses, I'll change it to make it my own.

I'm re-writing this, but I'm not sure if I'll continue after chapter 5, after I've edited through every chapter to fix plot holes and characterisation.

Now, on with the story…

* * *

**Evanescent Serenity**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Naruto!" The boy called. "Uzumaki Naruto! Jiraiya-sama has returned!"

Naruto sat in the darkness, clutching his knees close to his body. He crawled out from his hiding place, clapping his hands together and silently whispering prayers of gratitude.

The blond boy dusted his tattered clothing and ushered back to his room with haste. He walked through the endless corridors of the temple, passing many monks who watched him with satisfaction; perverted grins plastered on their faces. Upon arrival, there was a knock at the door.

"Here you are, Naruto-kun." A hunched monk spoke, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He grinned maliciously at Naruto, standing in the doorway with a small boy holding onto him. "Today, you can't escape."

Naruto raised his middle finger and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not going to be a bed-warmer!" He yelled; the shrivelled monk looked at him with distaste. He raised a hand and two other monks appeared behind Naruto, holding back his lithe arms.

"My, my, why don't you just give up and be held? It's not like it hurts!" The small boy chirped, wrapping his arms around the crippled monk. Apparently, he was another bed-warmer, who pleasured the monks for satisfaction. Naruto looked at the under-dressed child with disgust.

"I don't care if it hurts! I refuse to be a fucking bed-warmer!" Naruto hollered.

"Hm? So you know what that is, do you?" Another monk retorted. The blond struggled, flailing his legs in a desperate attempt to get away. The monks only tightened their grip.

"It'll be easy, you know."

"Yes, funny how the most beautiful ones are always virgins isn't it?"

"You're an abandoned child. Don't think you have the right to be so conceited, just because you're loved by Jiraiya-sama!"

Struggling, Naruto yelled hysterically as the filthy monks' hands ghosted over his body, "Jiraiya-sama's almost back! Unhand me!"

"He won't come back this quickly."

"I'm sure we have enough time to play, wouldn't you say so?"

Their hands slipped into his clothing, groping his tanned body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Stop it, you bastards!" Naruto cried, tears of pain forming in his angered eyes, glowing amber with frustration. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight them off, especially when he was being restrained.

"Your cries are probably almost as adorable as your looks." The monks laughed sadistically, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto protested against the hands that roamed his tanned skin, circling his waist. No-one would come for him. His azul blue eyes wavered with uncertainty.

_Ero-sennin…help me._ He prayed inaudibly. His prayer fell upon deaf ears and the monks pushed him to the ground. As if on cue, Neji ran into the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jiraiya-sama will be arriving soon." The brunette stated. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and thanked his sempai. He was quickly released from the monks' death grip and escaped from the room, running into the rain and waited for the return notice.

The rain pattered down onto his head, rolling down his face and making him shiver. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto was found by Jiraiya and taken to the temple as a baby. The old man cared for him and raised him as his own. When Naruto was a child, the monks would teach him. His 'punishment' for slacking off would be very indecent and eventually, Jiraiya had to intervene and teach him personally. Naruto was eternally grateful and thought of Jiraiya as his family, though the guy was a pervert who loved sneaking peaks at the women in the bath houses. As the years passed, however, Jiraiya had slowly begun to lose authority and was unable to protect Naruto as he did in the past.

Naruto was one of the most beautiful boys in the temple; he was often mistaken for a girl. He had high intelligence, looks and skills. The monks from other temples would often call upon him for entertainment personally.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open as the sound of a bell echoed throughout the grounds, signalling Jiraiya's return.

"The return notice!" Naruto cheered, pulling himself off the ground to greet Jiraiya. First of all, he stopped by Lady Tsunade's house. She offered him some food.

"Naruto, gaki! You need to fill your stomach, you don't look so healthy. Where did you sleep last night, boy?"

She raised a hand to his head, her eyebrows furrowing with worry for the boy she thought of as her own. Naruto didn't fail to notice the pungent scent of sake surrounding her.

"I hid in the mountains." Naruto replied, answering Tsunade's question. She sighed.

"Sometimes it's a burden to be beautiful, isn't it brat? I should've known to let you accompany old Jiraiya to the Capital. Didn't he know of those monks' ill intentions towards you?"

"No, it's because the Capital is too dangerous for a 'child'." Naruto pouted, wishing he would become independent enough to stop being labelled as a kid. He munched on the onigiri given by Tsunade.

"Ero-sennin said it would be a problem if I attracted the noble's attention." He continued.

"That's true. It is said there is always someone higher than oneself." She raised a hand to his head, ruffling his slightly long blond hair.

"But when Jiraiya gives an order 'round here, no-one disobeys, even if the guy's the biggest perv in town."

"Yup!" Naruto smiled optimistically, wiping crumbs of rise onto the sleeves of his robes.

"Look at you! What a mess, brat. Come inside and take a bath. I shall prepare new clothes." She ushered Naruto into her house. Naruto bowed respectfully, before sticking his tongue out in a mocking manner.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" He yelled.

* * *

After taking a bath and getting changed, Naruto left Tsunade's house and went out to search for Jiraiya's carriage.

"Ah! I can see it!" He chirped childishly.

"You can see it, but it's still some distance away." One of the elder monks spoke, with no ill intentions towards the blond.

Naruto picked up a straw hat and coat and ran out into the rain. "I'm going to meet him!" He shouted. The boy dashed into the rain, heading in the direction of Jiraiya's carriage. The wind blew heavily, the lulling patter of rain tapping on his thin protection. Not long after, he caught up to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Hey, Ero-sennin! It's me!"

"Oh, Naruto. Did you come to meet me?" Jiraiya spoke, his voice slightly hoarse from strenuous work.

"Yes! We've all been awaiting you're arrival!" Naruto grinned, displaying his pure white teeth.

"Is the bath water ready?"

"Yes, the people in the bath chamber are also waiting for 'ya!"

"Thank you, Naruto." Jiraiya began, "Help me wash my back. I could use one of your massages. Lately, cold water seems to make my muscles ache. And since all the girls are running away from my charms, you'll help won't you?"

"Hm! Okay!" Naruto agreed, "But please stop trying to see the girls in the baths."

He walked alongside Jiraiya's carriage. Naruto turned and noticed another carriage following behind.

_There's another carriage? Is there a guest…?_ He wondered.

From inside the carriage, a man smirked cruelly.

* * *

"I am Orochimaru." The man stated to the monks guarding Jiraiya's temple. "I have returned for incantation training, authorised by Jiraiya-sama."

"Well, please come in, Guest Orochimaru." The monks opened the door. Orochimaru passed through. Naruto walked past, covering his face with his straw hat.

_Is this man as formidable as Jiraiya-sama?_ Naruto thought, _He must've been the one in the carriage I saw behind us!_

Orochimaru glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye; the edges of his mouth turning upwards into a smirk. Naruto hastily walked away, following closely behind Jiraiya.

* * *

Naruto massaged Jiraiya's shoulders and helped the old man soak in water.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Um…about that guest…"

"Oh, you mean Orochimaru?"

"Yes. I don't like the way he looks at me. Please allow me to remain by your side and attend to you."

"Don't worry." Jiraiya spoke, grasping Naruto's hand. "You are the boy who I think of as my son. The child I received from the Gods. There is no need to worry."

"Thank you. I understand."

"I've told you before, Naruto. Although you were abandoned since young, there was a reason behind it. So you do not underestimate yourself, understand me?"

"Yes…Ero-sennin." Naruto answered, recalling Jiraiya caring for him as he grew up, protecting him from the monks who sinned against him.

* * *

_A six year old Naruto sat in front of Jiraiya. He escaped from a teacher and was brought to Jiraiya._

"_He said he only hit your hand." Jiraiya spoke._

"_He not only hit my hand, but also my bottom." The 6 year old said._

"_When did he hit you?"_

"_He hits me whenever he wishes, even when I behave well, it's the same."_

"_Is that so?" Jiraiya said, solemnly. There was a sad look in his eyes. Jiraiya listened patiently to the small child's explanation._

"_He said my 'shi' (Japanese) character was written too badly, so he wanted to make me take off my pants and let him hit me. I wasn't willing so I ran away. Ever since he spanked me, he took me to lonely places to do bad things." Naruto said, with tears in his eyes. He was kneeling in front of Jiraiya, who frowned._

"_I see." He said, closing his eyes calmly._

_Ever since that day, Jiraiya – the Capital's most famous calligrapher - personally overlooked Naruto's studies. When he slacked off, Jiraiya would hit him. When he wrote well, Jiraiya would praise him._

_Under Jiraiya's guidance, Naruto vowed to become a high priest and never fall short of Jiraiya's expectations._

* * *

It was now late evening, and Naruto was returning back to his room.

"Naruto." Jiraiya spoke from behind him, "Will you be dancing and reciting poetry at the banquet tonight?"

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly._ Is it to entertain that guest? _He thought.

"Yes…"

"Good, now hurry and go practice." Jiraiya said, before departing. Naruto nodded maturely and left.

"Which is the most beautiful of us?" The childish boy from before asked Naruto. "Orochimaru-sama will decide that." The kid stated arrogantly. Naruto merely looked away and continued to dress into his banquet clothing.

"Hmph." The boy said and stalked towards the banqueting room. Naruto followed behind.

They reached the stage and the two bowed respectfully. Orochimaru grinned perversely as the traditional Japanese music began to play. The two beautiful boys began their dance, moving with the music.

The monks gathered and watched their performance with adoration. Naruto raised a rose into the air and the dance ended. The monks clapped. All except Orochimaru, who sat and smirked at Naruto, his eyes ominous and intimidating.

Jiraiya watched as Orochimaru raised his drink.

"A truly beautiful butterfly dance. Come drink with me." The mysterious man said. The childish boy happily ate the compliment and hopped forward to drink with Orochimaru.

_Jiraiya…_ Naruto prayed for Jiraiya to help him. Jiraiya heard Naruto's silent prayer and called him over.

"Naruto, come." Naruto came to sit with his Godfather, ignoring the glare that Orochimaru drilled through his back.

_I'll feel at ease here._ He thought. His wishful thinking was interrupted.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" The old monk said, a tint of pink hinting at his cheeks, "Come and recite poetry for Orochimaru-dono."

Naruto hesitated and then sighed, pouting. "Fine…"

Naruto began to recite a traditional Japanese poem from memory. The monks gazed at him in awe. When he had finished, claps echoed throughout the room.

"Truly gifted with intelligence and beauty." The monks whispered amongst themselves, praising Naruto.

"Indeed."

"He is definitely skilled, Jiraiya-dono has taught him well." The monks jeered, though their tone was slightly envious and some were mocking.

Orochimaru raised a hand and the monks were silenced.

"What is your name?" He asked Naruto.

"I am called Uzumaki Naruto."

"Your tone and voice is very fitting for recitation. Is your teacher Jiraiya-dono?"

"Yes."

"Truly a good student, can you tell me your parents' names?" Orochimaru asked, sneering.

"I was abandoned at birth, in front of the gates, so I don't know my parents' names." Naruto answered gently.

"Abandoned?" Orochimaru was taken aback. He smirked. "Oh, I didn't think you were an abandoned child…" He trailed off. It was obvious he was missing something out; Naruto contemplated, but decided not to ask.

"Naruto…this pile of old bones can't endure two consecutive nights of banquet. I have to take my leave, boy." He grasped Naruto's hand and allowed Naruto to help him up. Naruto ushered Jiraiya from the room.

Orochimaru laughed under his breath, his face barely lit in the darkness. Laughter sounded throughout the corridors.

"You need not pay attention to him." Jiraiya said to Naruto, who had turned back and listened to Orochimaru's conversation.

They walked into the night, heading for Jiraiya's sleeping chamber.

* * *

"Why does his facial expression look so wretched?" Naruto spat.

"It's because his heart is filled with endless ambitions. He's a lost soul, and he needs guidance."

"I don't like that man." Naruto said, informally. "He looks at me with lewd eyes and a prideful attitude, like a…a catfish."

"A catfish, you say?" Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's use of language and dismissed the idea, the two turning and continuing to walk.

"How long will he be staying here?" The blond asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps he will become the owner of this place…" Jiraiya replied with regret. Naruto froze, shocked beyond belief.

"But Jiraiya is the owner of the temple!"

"I'm getting old. And my days as the owner are probably numbered."

Naruto stopped, his eyes widened in realisation. As always, Jiraiya was right. The larger man held his hand protectively.

_Before I always had to look up to him… _Naruto realised, _when did we become this close…?_

It was true, Naruto was almost as tall as Jiraiya. And this brought tears to his eyes. Why had he only noticed this now, when it was too late?

"You're of legal age now, aren't you?" Naruto nodded, "You're already able to leave this temple..."

"I don't want to leave! I'll be a monk and become Jiraiya-sama's attendant!" Naruto cried desperately.

"You're not suitable as an attendant. Don't you hate studying and writing scriptures?" Jiraiya answered wisely, Naruto running after his retreating back.

"I'll work hard to like them and learn!"

"No, no." The old man scolded. Naruto frowned, he held back the tears threatening to fall; they returned back to the room.

"Perhaps it was a good opportunity that Orochimaru mentioned your parents tonight. It is about time I tell you about your past."

Naruto listened intently.

"I didn't name you, someone wrote it in ink on your hand."

"What?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"At the time you were wrapped in what was quality silk cloth, a little like the son of a good family. Your appearance had an air of wealth, and you were also a boy. Perhaps your parents abandoned you…in order to save you. You have parents and they're also influential people."

"No!" Naruto yelled. "No matter how influential they are, they still abandoned me. You were the one who found me! Cared for me! My only parent is Jiraiya-sama, who found me and the surrogate parents that raised me!"

"I'm only telling you the truth." Jiraiya whispered; a calm, serene expression on his face. Though he knew this was only evanescent serenity, a fleeting peace that wouldn't last for much longer.

That night, Naruto drifted to sleep with Jiraiya's words dancing in his mind.

_I have parents. Ones from the Capital, moreover from an upper-class…_

* * *

**Half a month later...**

"It's regrettable that we'll have to bid farewell to Orochimaru-sama tomorrow."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama is too strict and not as good natured as Orochimaru-sama." The monks consulted amongst themselves.

"True, true…he is not only knowledgeable, but he has a bold and generous personality."

"I'd rather become Orochimaru-sama's disciple."

"Right, regrettable!"

"It's also the fault of Jiraiya-dono, that there are less and less boys at the temple."

"What's even worse is that the most beautiful boy is already taken by Jiraiya-sama. That's what you call having a treasure!"

"Speaking of that, where is the beauty, Uzumaki Naruto?" One monk asked.

"He is taking care of Jiraiya-dono because he has a cold."

"Hyuga Neji!" They called.

"Yes…" Neji answered, a painful expression masking his face. His visage covered; sweat gleaning his head.

"Hic…you go get that kid away from the abbot's side!" A drunken monk commanded.

"This…I…" Neji didn't want to get Naruto - he was his friend after all. And the monks would do something unforgivable to him.

"What? You can't even call him out?" The monk mocked, gesturing towards the door.

"No, this isn't good." Neji made sure to keep his voice unwavering and calm.

"You only have to do as you're told…or are you afraid the next owner will forget your advantages?" The monk laughed, his voice scolding yet lewd and jeering.

Neji looked at the ground, painfully.

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Yes I'm here, Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted, scared for Jiraiya's health. The old man was never sick, he must have been over-exerting himself.

"Go to the Capital…" Jiraiya spoke, his voice frail from a cold that had been passing through the temple during this time. Naruto worried for the man's health, since it was rare that Jiraiya became sick.

"NO! I'm not going! No matter what happens, I will stay by your side!"

"So stubborn…" Jiraiya chuckled, "Yesterday, Orochimaru kept pressuring me to let you go out, he wanted to find your family to expand the power of this temple."

"Huh?"

"I refused, of course. But I think Orochimaru will find his ways of getting to you. He might act tomorrow, so you must take advantage of tonight and escape."

"B-But!"

"Do you _want_ to be used by that man? I fear he will play with you and extort you for his own purposes."

"He would really do that?" The blond boy asked.

"Take this with you…" Jiraiya handed him some items, "He is a man who would do anything to achieve his goals. I'm afraid I can't protect you for much longer…"

_Money and a single cobalt pestle (1)… these can't be…? Mementos!? _Naruto thought inwardly. _I don't want to take them_… Naruto shook his head.

"Why don't you make up your mind? This is a contract you can use when the time comes…"

Naruto took the envelope.

_Kashou, 2nd Year, 3rd Month, Auspicious Day._

_Priest's circle and former temple Uzumaki Naruto,_

_He is my servant whom I found outside the temple. As the temple owner, I adopted him as my son because of his abilities. In order to gain more knowledge, he will soon travel the country. Because this young adolescent is on the pursuit of knowledge, please support him._

_Priest's circle, temple monshu,_

_Jiraiya._

Naruto's hand trembled as he read the letter. He began to cry and closed his eyes, holding the letter close. _This isn't a contract, but proof of my identity and a pass warranted by Jiraiya-sama!_

"Listen carefully: Do not come back, no matter what. I will leave the mountain shortly and live in isolation."

"Then I also-" Naruto cut in, his sentence was cut off by Jiraiya, who looked at him sternly, yet calmly.

"You have to go to the Capital, understand? We will meet again if we are destined to."

Naruto nodded, the tears still free-falling, cascading down his face. "I will obey, E-Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks; there was a knock at the door. "Hurry and hide!" Jiraiya ordered. Naruto dashed behind the wall and curled into a ball, peering over at Jiraiya.

"Excuse my interruption." A familiar voice spoke.

"What is it, Neji?" Jiraiya inquired.

_So it's Neji…_ Naruto thought.

"Is Naruto…?"

"He probably went to the bathroom, he went out and hasn't returned."

"Ah…" Neji looked concerned, though slightly fearing for his own welfare, "Is that so…?" Sweat dripped down his head, his long hair falling over his face.

"You may leave." Jiraiya said. Neji complied and left the room with a small bow and a fleeting smile. As soon as the brunette had gone, Naruto ran to the window and heard shouting.

"He's not here?!" One of the monks was shouting at Neji.

"Naruto isn't inside…"

The monk raised his hand and slapped Neji to the ground, kicking him and making the long haired male scowl with undeserved pain. "GO AND FIND HIM!" Naruto's heart pounded in his ears. _Could it be that Neji was sent to do this?! But even then, he's still covering for me? _His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hurry! From the window!" Jiraiya shouted. Naruto turned and ran from the window. He jumped without looking back – for he knew that if he turned and saw his Grandfather's face, he would have second thoughts. _Ero-sennin, please…you must take good care of yourself._ He silently prayed. Naruto turned, clutching the mementos and biting his lip. He jumped to the roof elegantly.

"Hey! Where are you going this late?!" A guarding monk yelled. "Jiraiya's servant?! I won't let you pass!" The monk held out his arms in defence. But with feline grace, Naruto jumped onto his head, and used it as a stepping-stone to get to the other side, leaving a bewildered monk gaping in his place.

"I-is he a monster?!" The monk said, fear in his tone.

Naruto ran to the north, towards the Capital. He hurried through the long grass, stumbling over his feet. He could hear panicking shouts from the temple behind him as he ran to the distance.

_"He escaped!"_

_"Find him!"_

The sound of barking and dogs chasing after him resounded throughout the night.

_Orochimaru! He actually guessed correctly that Jiraiya-sama would tell me to escape tonight! Just as expected, he's a man that would go to any lengths! He won't catch me! I really hate that person! I certainly don't want to be his servant! I absolutely can't be caught… _Thoughts ran through his head. _I must go to the Capital that Jiraiya spoke of!_

Naruto felt sweat pour down his skin and his body flushed, rising in heat. His muscles began to ache and he fell to the ground.

"Wah! _Shit!_"

He fell to the floor in a mess, covered in mud and cuts from the grass. His wounds stung and he realised that he'd sprained his ankle. He tried to scramble upwards, but pain shot up his leg.

_It's still a long way to the Capital, I can't stop here! Kami, isn't there some kind of pony around here or something I can use to get there? Damnit!_

He ripped a piece of cloth from his robe and wrapped it around his bleeding ankle.

_That's…a temple pagoda?! If I keep going in that direction…I'll arrive at the Capital, I'm getting close!_

Suddenly, the pack of dogs caught up and lunged at him. Naruto cried out as he was pinned to the ground by the snarling animals. He raised his arms in defence; dropping the money and cobalt pestle.

Naruto reached out his hand.

"Jiraiya's mementos! _Fuck_, no!"

He then heard galloping coming closer. There was a light and the blond turned to see a man on a horse, coming from the direction of the Capital, he was holding a torch.

"What happened?!" The man on the horse asked. "Not good!" He shouted upon seeing Naruto lying on the floor. He had short dark hair and pale skin, though his eyes were a dark honey colour.

"What's wrong? Why the hell did you stop?" A second voice asked, the question directed at his comrade, seemingly disinterested.

"It looks like a child." The first man said, "I don't know if I stepped on him."

"Hey, you alright, kid?" The mysterious stranger asked. He climbed off his horse and picked the injured blond from the ground. "You okay?" He repeated.

Naruto opened his half-lidded eyes, to peer at the man looking over him. He had raven black hair, looming over the back of his head and ebony-onyx eyes, his pale skin lit in the moon. Naruto looked up at the figure, knowing his body was a mess.

_Who…are you?_

* * *

**Key Terms**

(1) Cobalt pestle = A hand-held tool for grinding substances in a mortar. Basically, an important, sacred object that Jiraiya's entrusting to Naruto as his family.

(2) The Japanese imperial years 848-851, one of the 6 special days in the Japanese lunisolar calendar. More or less an important date a long time ago in Japan.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for reading, I'm re-writing this story after giving up on it a while back. I'll be re-uploading each chapter so I need lots of support to keep me going! Thank you to everyone who's been following this story, please review and tell me if I've improved a little since starting my first multi-chapter fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer, summary and warnings can be found in Chapter 1.**

**Comments:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter of Evanescent Serenity. I appreciate everyone's opinions and was ecstatic when I found that people had read my story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and remember this is a work in progress so I'll make any necessary changes as the story progresses. I've finally decided to re-write each chapter accordingly, making changes, and that's what's been taking me so long. The process is tiring and I need plenty of motivation to keep me going. Thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

**Evanescent Serenity**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Your hunting dogs have attacked this child." The man on the horse said, with long dark hair spiked around his head. His tone was menacing and he glared at the monks with the dogs through dark, emotionless eyes.

"Ah…that's the kid we're chasing after…" One of the monks replied sheepishly, clearly intimidated by the raven-haired strangers.

"Come on…let's bring back the prey…" Another monk muttered, cautiously stepping forward to take Naruto back.

"P-Please help me!" Naruto shouted, gripping the short-haired stranger's robes.

"Hm…so you can speak?" The raven spoke curiously, sitting beside Naruto with an interested expression.

"Sai, this isn't the time for that." The man on the horse shouted to the short-haired raven, who was currently being pulled by Naruto.

"Please help me! They'll take me back!" Naruto struggled, urging the currently flirting Sai to help him up. When Sai merely raised an eyebrow with lowered lashes, Naruto sweat-dropped.

"I'm Sai and that's Sasuke Uchiha."

_This man's a loony._ He thought to himself. _I ask for help, so he states his name?!_

Naruto was disturbed from his thoughts by a monk reaching out to grab him. "Hey! Come here!" The monk scolded Naruto, who was now trembling with anger and the need to escape. The boy closed his eyes, awaiting his capture, but before he could be taken, Sai pulled him away from the monk.

"I believe you said something about prey," Sasuke spoke collectively from his horse. "Were you referring to this child?"

"Yes, he's a chigo (1) that escaped from the temple. The temple asked us to bring him back." The monk lied capriciously.

"No! You're wrong! I'm not a chigo or a slave! Jiraiya gave me proof!" Naruto retorted, desperately clinging to Sai.

The monks chanted, "I didn't hear anything about proof! You tell lies! Anything you have to say goes back to the temple!"

"Who is the leader of your temple?" Sasuke inquired.

"Jiraiya-sama." A lecherous monk replied, his eyes focused on the blond tied around the grass, injured, yet struggling to get away. He was like a fly on a spider's web, desperately reaching for the thread of light, despite his wings being torn off.

"Ah, Jiraiya – the man well known for his calligraphy and strong sense of morality. Has he stooped so low as to hunt for people now?"

"Hunting for people? You make it sound so vulgar; we are merely returning this chigo to the temple. We just needed dogs to chase this…_escapee_."

"You let the dogs go, _knowing_ that they could have killed someone?" Sasuke asked menacingly, a look of disgust in his features.

Sai shifted and stood up, letting Naruto slip from his grasp. "This is no longer a hunt, but a chase to kill. You may return to the temple, and tell them that this child is now temporarily under our custody. Since both parties claims do not match, there shall be further investigation."

Sasuke emotionlessly turned, clearly becoming bored. "Hey, Sai. Get a move on, we're leaving."

"Coming." Sai turned, hoisting Naruto up. A monk with a flaming torch leaned forward and attempted to grab Naruto while the ravens weren't paying attention. Sai noticed the monk's movement and quickly turned, raising his sword to the monk's head. Blood formed at the small point in his head where the blade met his skin. Sasuke smirked.

"Or could it be that you're a band of _thieves_, hm?" Sai purred, his eyes ominously lit in the moonlight. The monk backed away, quivering. He raised his hands in surrender.

"You're not from the temple, but a band of thieves that kidnap children." Sai accused, "Trading and selling people is a crime, suitable for the death penalty."

The monks' eyes widened and they took a few steps back.

"Oh? If that's true, then I can't let you pass." Sasuke glared at the grotesque men before him – they were all a waste of time. He rolled his eyes and the monks didn't fail to notice the tinge of red in his pupils.

"W-We're not like t-that! Fine! W-we'll leave, but you can deal with whatever the temple s-says!" A monk stuttered whimsically. With that, the monks left, running scared.

"You can tell them that the Danjoudai (2) is catching up to them!" Sai shouted, laughing quietly to himself at whatever he thought was funny. Naruto suspected that he wasn't quite right in the head.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his eyelids become heavy and his eyes began to close. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

"C'mon, dickless, we're goin-hold on, he's losing it."

"Hn." Sasuke climbed from his horse uncharacteristically; Sai raised an eyebrow – he had never seen Sasuke lose his cold demeanour before, his expression was always an emotionless façade. Sasuke quickly replaced Sai and held Naruto up, limp in his arms. Sai chuckled under his breath, hiding his smile with his sleeve.

"Is he dead?" Sai asked.

"Don't say such ill-boding things, he's still breathing." Sasuke answered. Sai was shocked, since when did _the _Sasuke Uchiha actually care for someone? Sai was sure that the emotion itself was beyond him.

"Are you going to bring him back, or leave him here?" Sai asked, flicking a small fly from his head.

Sasuke realised that he'd been acting slightly strangely, so let his features fall back into a state of seriousness. "It looks like we'll have to take the kid with us."

"Girl or boy?" Sai asked with keen interest.

Sasuke looked slightly disgusted at Sai's enthusiasm. "Boy, I guess."

"What a beautiful child, he looks so young. What could his age be? Ten or something? I've never seen a child like _this_."

"Indeed, he is young. But I don't think he would be much younger than myself." Sasuke stated, losing interest in the topic.

"If you don't hurry, we won't make it to the Court Council." Sai said.

Sasuke felt a vein pop on his forehead and he clenched his fists. "And whose fault would _that_ be?" He replied dryly. Sai smirked and hit his horse to make it start running. "Wait a minute. You're the one who-" Sasuke glared at Sai's retreating back. But Sai had already gone.

"Damn bastard. Now I gotta take care of this…this…dobe." Sasuke inwardly smirked, that name fit Naruto all too well – especially since he stood out so much. His onyx eyes followed Naruto's body; he had shocking blond hair and a blue swirl marking his naval. Sasuke remembered those bright azul blue eyes and found himself wanting to help the kid. He hoisted Naruto up and sat him on his horse.

_He's covered in blood, but not injured. Thank Kami, I wouldn't wanna clean up the mess._ Sasuke sighed; he couldn't be bothered to deal with the boy anymore and was regretting his decision already. After contemplating whether or not to just leave Naruto here, he shuffled onto the horse and gripped the reins.

He turned to the horse. "Kuro, he's going to be heavy, but please return us to the Imperial Palace." The horse, Kuro, neighed in approval and began to gallop towards their destination.

Subconsciously, Sasuke thanked God that Naruto was still breathing.

"It may be a bumpy ride, but you gotta endure it, usuratonkachi."

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the temple, carrying Naruto in his arms. This was a simple task; since the boy was lithe, his body was very light.

"Sorry I'm late. Where's Sai?" The raven asked, his voice bored and laced with annoyance.

"Sai-dono arrived a while ago." The kind, fair monk asked.

"I was late 'cause I picked up this kid. Sai saw him being attacked by dogs and asked me to help him."

"Oh, is she a girl?" The monk straightened his hat.

"A boy." Sasuke sighed, his body hurt from over-exertion and he was becoming increasingly drowsy. "I will return when it is time to retire for bed. I can't take him to my mansion now, so keep him in the stable for me."

"I understand." The monk bowed, smiling. Sasuke merely nodded and left on his way, leaving Naruto in his care.

* * *

Sasuke strolled hastily. _Damn, I never thought it would take that long. I have to hurry._ He arrived at his room.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Prepare the Sokutai (3)." The raven ordered; Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'kay I'm coming!" Kiba came running energetically, towards Sasuke, a large and brightening grin on his face.

"Prepare a cup of tea before we leave." Sasuke commanded dully, didn't Kiba ever run out of energy?

"Yeah!" He ran off down the hall to get some tea. Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead, his brows creasing.

_Knowing Kiba, I should have just asked for water…_

The drumming began at the gates and Kiba came, holding tea, much later and out of breath. "I…hah…brought the tea!" He breathed.

"Forget the tea, just give me my shoes!" Sasuke answered, wiping sweat from his forehead; he was getting restless. Kiba passed him his shoes, placing them _the wrong way round_ in front of Sasuke's feet. Sasuke felt like punching someone, but turned the shoes around and put them on anyway. He headed off towards his destination.

_Kiba has been a servant for __two years__ now and yet he's clumsier than Akamaru, his __dog__. If this doesn't improve then…_

Sasuke let his thoughts invade his mind, trying to distract himself to keep himself awake. He entered the building and was greeted by his fellow monks.

"We'll be discussing the banquet today, right?" He heard someone ask lazily. He turned to see Shikamaru, leaning against the wall and muttering something about 'too much trouble'.

"Nara Shikamaru, what are we discussing?" Sasuke asked.

"We're discussing the Tango no Sekku banquet, boy's day celebration. The secretaries will be Akimichi Choji and…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"And me." Sai chided in.

"Sai?! You're late; you even arrived here before me." Sasuke moaned in distress, yet very discreetly.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't work so hard every hour of the day." He yawned.

"Hn." Sasuke felt rage boil in his blood, but shrugged, sighing. "I work hard in the afternoon, but I sleep properly at night."

"My, you're sullen and lewd."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke blushed, he hid his embarrassment flustered. He was still very young, despite his high status that stated his authority.

"Oh, it's fine Sasuke. Based on experience, flirting in the early afternoon is far more effective."

"What…?" Sasuke felt heat rise in his cheeks and brought his hands to his face.

_It's unlike me to get so flustered, where is my pride as an Uchiha? Sai's getting to me. _He thought to himself.

"Doing it in the morning is very risky, but occasionally you can catch a foxy partner and learn some new things." Sai smirked, knowing that Sasuke got easily embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?"

There was loud laughter that could be heard from far away and then shouting, most likely from Sasuke.

* * *

"Sai. Are you making fun of me?"

"Well, it's certainly lively in here." Kakashi laughed, carrying a small orange novel in his hand. His visible eye became an upturned 'u'.

"Everyone seems to be on time for the imperial council."

"Yes, Kakashi." They all bowed respectfully, despite that they weren't permitted to call him formally. Kakashi said that being called 'Hatake' made him feel old.

"Iruka could not attend the meeting because he is rather unwell."

"I wonder what's wrong this time. Maybe he is unable to stand again." Sai snickered. Sasuke glared at him – Kakashi and his dolphin's relationship was no secret.

"I apologise, Sasuke is constantly scolding me for my rudeness." Sai said, formally bowing.

"Now, now, let us continue with our main topic…"

They began the meeting, doing work and writing. Sasuke turned to the window.

_Will that child be alright?_

* * *

Naruto awoke in the stable, lying on a mountain of hay. He shuffled to get comfortable, his eyes still drooping slightly.

"Are you awake?" A voice said brightly.

"Where…am I?" Naruto asked, in a daze. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned, sitting up. A sharp pain jolted up his body and he slumped back to the ground.

"Ah! You see, you were covered with bite wounds. I treated them, but they will hurt for four of five more days. You are very lucky indeed, ah the power of youth!" The man grinned from ear to ear, giving Naruto a wink and thumbs up.

"Forgive me, my name is Rock Lee and this is Gai-sensei! We run the stable and Sasuke-san asked us to tend to you!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the keeper of imperial archives! He is of high-status and found you on the ground. Gai-sensei and I treated your injuries and he will hopefully return to get you soon!"

_Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, keeper of the imperial archives…I must remember that… _Naruto thought to himself.

"Here, porridge! If you have enough energy to talk, you must eat! What is your name, dear youthful one?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Nice to meet you." He held the bowl of porridge and clapped his hands together. "Thanks for your kindness. Itadakimasu."

Gai came from around the corner. He winked at Naruto, showing his pearly whites and giving a thumbs up – identical to Lee's. "You must rest and relax when you have finished eating!" Gai spoke in a deep, sing-song voice.

Naruto nodded, digging into the porridge. He thought for a moment and then froze, his eyes wide in shock. He put his hand into his clothing.

"The letter Jiraiya-sama gave me! It's gone!"

"You weren't holding anything like that…" Lee said.

_After I dropped the pestle and money, I fell unconscious. I never thought I'd lose the proof as well… _He felt tears well in his eyes and he sniffled, subconsciously wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"No, no, don't be sad! It will be fine! Did you put it in your shirt?!" Lee asked with optimistic enthusiasm.

"Yes…"

"Then let us ask Sasuke-kun, he may have put it away for you!"

Naruto nodded. _Ero-sennin…I have lost everything important to me…_ He thought to himself.

"Thank you…" Naruto smiled shakily. He felt unusually safe and secure, unlike back at the temple.

"Who's this kid?!" A voice said.

"Yes, who?" A group of people came to see Naruto.

"What beautiful eyes…"

"Shoo, Sasuke-sama told me to take care of him."

Naruto laughed; he noticed the fact that Lee changed his honorifics a lot.

"Lee. Oi, Lee, are you there?"

"Yes!" Lee ran towards the entrance.

"Where is the child I asked you to take care of?"

"He's here! He woke up not long ago!"

Naruto sat up quickly, straightening out. He felt strangely anxious. _He's back…_

Sasuke walked into the room. Naruto drew back his breath, which hitched in his throat. Sasuke tilted his head to the side lazily and stared intently, making Naruto a little, but mentally slap himself for his insolence.

He bowed his head to the ground. "Thank you for saving me last night. I won't forget what you did." He remembered the monks teaching him etiquette, and how to properly thank someone. "Allow me to repay your kindness…"

"Yeah, whatever. But first give me your name, dobe."

Naruto flinched and shuffled back, stunned. He'd never met someone so informal. He shrugged and replied, wincing as his head pounded a little.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, thank you…"

"Whatever, lift your head, dobe."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Don't call me that, teme!" He blurted. Quickly, he brought his hand to his mouth and bit his lip - Naruto was taught to never disrespect his elders.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said. "Some people said that you are a chigo of Jiraiya-dono's temple."

"…Yes. I was a chigo." Naruto whispered, almost inaudibly. He looked at the ground and gulped.

Sai shifted from behind the entryway, seemingly materialising out of nowhere. "Hm…so _you_ are a chigo…"

"Why are you here, Sai?"

Sai ignored him, evading the question. "He does have a beautiful face indeed, though he is very thin…"

"Hn."

Naruto gulped. _This is the man on the horse from last night._

"And when those wounds heal," He pointed to the bandages on Naruto's forehead, "He'll shine like a pearl."

"And?" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"If he's a chigo, he should have proper etiquette in the morning and night. You could do anything you like with him."

_N-Night? Is he the same as those monks?!_ Naruto panicked mentally. He gasped inaudibly and took a self-conscious step back, inching away with a sweat-drop forming at his head.

"He ran from the temple. So let me take him in." Sai reasoned.

"If he ran, then we must take him back. You can't keep something like that to yourself." Sasuke glared.

"To myself, hm? You don't have to speak like that. Could it be you want him for yourself?" Sai questioned, widening his eyes melodramatically, even though they only opened a few inches wider.

Naruto tilted his head like a fox as the two ravens conversed.

"What do you mean, asshole?"

"You've been staring at him for quite some time now. Could it be that you prefer young boys more than women?"

"What are you trying to say? Not everyone has the same inclinations as you."

"Speaking of young boys," Sai directed at Naruto, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Naruto answered instinctively.

"See, I did tell you he's not that much younger than me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but there's still over a three year difference."

_Three years…that means Sasuke-sama is older than nineteen. _Naruto mentally calculated. _Anyways, if this continues, Jiraiya's efforts will go to waste. What should I do?_

"Just let him stay with me." Sai continued.

"But he's a servant of the temple." Sasuke replied.

"That won't be a problem."

"…?" Sasuke looked slightly confused, though his features didn't give that away.

"Look at his face, do you really think he's a servant? How long have you been in this palace?" Sai said slyly.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat; it felt as if it had dropped in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain the rest in my mansion. Anyway, we can't just leave him at the Imperial Palace. Naruto, was it? Come along. I've already prepared horses."

_I have to think of something! Sai-sama wants to use me just like Orochimaru!_

"I'm grateful that you've saved me, but I can't go with you immediately." He said.

"Oh? Is there something you have to do?" Sai asked, interested.

"Yes, last night I lost a letter that Jiraiya-sama gave to me. Once I find it, I'll come back with you." Naruto explained.

"What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Think about what?" Sasuke inquired, in a disinterested tone.

"Do you think he plans to escape?" The raven asked Sasuke.

"I can tell he doesn't trust me." Sai observed, "It looks like he knows why I want to take him in."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, obliviously. For an Uchiha, he felt slightly stupid. And he would find out what Sai intended to do with the brat.

"To let him serve me at night, of course." He whispered to Sasuke.

"Serve?! You have enough women as it is. And now it's the same gender?"

"Anything wrong with that?" Sai acted disheartened. "You're not interested in Naruto, right? There's only one reason a chigo would run from a temple. I'll treat him kindly and help him forget about the abuse he's taken from the monks. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes, about to answer.

"You can't do that!" Sasuke raised his voice slightly uncharacteristically. Naruto blinked in confusion, even Sai had to press his ears to check if he'd misheard - Sasuke never cared about something this much before.

"If those are your only intentions, then I will take care of Naruto. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke continued.

Sai raised his hands in surrender and muttered 'okay, okay, I get it.'

_He understood my feelings and…stood up for me? He __is__ a nice person._

Suddenly, Naruto felt dizzy and flopped to the ground. Lee, who was watching from the sidelines spoke.

"It must be his fever coming back! He has to rest!"

"You knew he was sick, yet you made him talk for so long. How uncaring." Sai teased.

Sasuke pointed at him, his eyes narrowed with frustration. "You were the one who wouldn't shut up."

* * *

**Two days later…**

"How's the kid doing, Haruno-san, Hyuga-san?" Sasuke asked Sakura, and Hinata, who were currently watching over the blonde. Sakura blushed.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama!" The pink haired girl smiled welcomingly.

Hinata shyly looked at the ground through lavender eyes, "H-he has been here for two days, but h…his fever is not going down."

"Thank you. You may leave." He signalled for the two girls to leave the room and walked over to Naruto, who was flushed and sweating. There was a towel over his head, to lower his temperature.

"J…Jiraiya-sama…p-pestle…" Naruto reached out his hand shakily, in his sleep. He breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, the night I found you…" Sasuke recalled the night he collected Naruto…

* * *

"_P-pestle…" Naruto said in his sleep. He was covered in injuries and held onto Sasuke as they rode his horse._

"_Pestle, you mean the ritual implement?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto didn't answer; he was clearly talking in his sleep._

_Sasuke didn't turn, instead he kept on riding._

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said to the sleeping blonde. "I should have gone back for it. I was only thinking about being late to the council. And I ignored your words…" Sasuke spoke quietly, the words he would never admit if Naruto was awake.

_He kept on repeating it last night as well…damn moron, it must have been something really important to him. That was pretty insensitive. After all, I know what it feels like to lose something you love._ He thought.

"…Pestle…Jiraiya-sama…p…estle."

The cloth fell from Naruto's head and Sasuke picked it up, gently laying it on his forehead. "Dobe, wait for me. I'll find the pestle for you." He stood up and walked out of the room.

_If that will ease your pain…_

* * *

**Key Terms**

(1) Chigo = A term for youths that Buddhists often entered relationships with.

(2) Imperial prosecuting and investigating officer, or 'police' of the Heian period.

(3) Ceremonial court dress.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Please R&R! I'll try and reply to all of them! Today, I managed to update very quickly; I have school this week, so the next update might take a few days. Oh and here's a few questions:**

**Is the story too confusing? If so, I can clarify anything that doesn't quite make sense. And which days should I update on? If I make any mistakes to do with the character's personalities, please let me know. After all, it can get really confusing at times! If I miss any characters or pairings, please don't hesitate to tell me, I'll try and incorporate them into my story. And thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite-d and followed, I really appreciate it. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I've finished re-writing it! Please let me know what you think and if re-writing it has made it better. Thanks~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments:** Next rewritten chapter! By the way, after chapter 5, I haven't written the rest of the chapters, so there might be a long wait for chapter 6 – I apologise. I've received very kind reviews; thank you to everyone who reads this story. I'm really grateful. The chapters will start to move much faster now, since there is more plot and storyline.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Evanescent Serenity**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sasuke led his horse out from the stables. He was beginning to get increasingly tired, due to over-exerting himself. _Seriously, what's gotten into me? Where has my pride as an Uchiha gone?_ The raven thought to himself.

"Sasuke!" A voice called out from behind him. Sasuke turned begrudgingly and sighed.

"Sai. What do you want?"

"Are you still searching for Naruto's cobalt pestle?"

"Hn. I haven't found it. What of it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sai tilted his head innocently – with what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about it. It has been four days and you are still searching." The other raven murmured, "Do you think you owe him, or something? Or did you fall in love with the boy at first sight?"

"Shut up." Sasuke glared for a moment, before turning and stalking away. Sai laughed inaudibly and when Sasuke was gone, he headed in the opposite direction. A smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

"But you didn't deny it."

* * *

Sasuke rode his horse through the grass, searching the area thoroughly. He was at the place where he found Naruto that night. Rays of sun shone into his eyes; he raised his hand to protect them from the light, focusing on the ground beneath his horse's feet. He was determined to find the pestle and would persevere until he got what he wanted. That was how Sasuke was. If he didn't get what he wanted, then he had no point in life. An Uchiha always got what he wanted. And right now, Sasuke was intent on finding Naruto's belongings.

There was a rustling in the grass.

* * *

"…_You can't escape. You can't escape!" The faceless monks chanted in the darkness. "…You can't escape Naruto. No matter where you hide, it's useless..."_

_Naruto ran forwards following his retreating back. He reached out towards Jiraiya. "Jiraiya! Ero-sennin!" He called out. The man turned around, revealing the face of Orochimaru. Naruto stopped, frightened._

"_So there you are. I finally found you, Naruto."_

_A huge hand reached out from the darkness, dragging Naruto to the ground. It tugged his clothes and he struggled, holding onto the ground beneath him for dear life. The man laughed cruelly as Naruto was brutally slammed into the floor, a malicious glint in his eyes. He sneered._

"_It's over."_

"No!" Naruto awoke, his hand raised, reaching out towards the sky. His skin was sweaty and he was panting with fear. Looking around the room, he wiped his bleary eyes and sat up.

_A dream…?_

When his eyes had finally focused, he realised he was lying on a futon. Naruto stared upwards - there were monks surrounding him, looking down at him. Flailing, he began to panic.

"Kurenai-san! He's awake!" One of the monks called.

The woman identified as Kurenai came rushing into the room. "Are you alright?" She asked, clearly worried.

Naruto backed away. _The monks! They've come back for me! They've come to get me! Fuck no!_ His body shook violently, his hands trembling like a leaf. He scuttled to the ground, pulling himself away. It was only then that he realised his legs were too weak for him to stand on. He was near hyperventilation by this point. _They chased after me! They found me!_

"No…"

"So it's this child." A monk spoke.

"No, don't do this! NO! No!" Naruto tried to get away from the strangers, jerking his body away from them.

The monks sweat-dropped, "We should be exorcising him, not praying for him! Surround him!" The elderly monk commanded. The others all moved into place to surround Naruto. The blond shook, clutching his ears and trembling – not just from fear, but also pain. His body hurt and his muscles were stiff.

The monks began to chant, clasping their hands together in prayer. The hateful memories invaded Naruto's mind, haunting him. Events played in his head and he felt tears well up in his eyes; his usual confidence had dissipated, mainly due to his weakened state.

The door burst open and Sasuke rushed forward. "What is going on?" He said, almost uncaringly, but his brows were furrowed in annoyance.

"S-Sasuke-sama…" The people in the room backed away. Kurenai moved back.

"Move aside." He said, emotionlessly. Then, on a sudden impulse, he bent down and clutched Naruto's head in an attempt to calm him. Naruto's breathing steadied as Sasuke cradled the child's head.

_I knew this method would be effective._ He thought strategically, _When I was a child, mother would do this for me. Though for a grown boy, it is a little odd._

Naruto's erratic breathing and ragged movements began to slow to a halt, until his chest rose and fell normally. His hands still quivered though.

"We're in the middle of an exorcism! Please step aside!" The leading elderly monk spoke.

"You'll be possessed by the demon!" Another said.

"I'll apologise for my rudeness later." Sasuke said to each respective monk. He turned to the blond with a sigh.

"What?" Naruto asked, still dazed.

"Do you know? Do you know what this is?" Sasuke asked Naruto, trying to sound as calm as possible. "It's what you spoke of." He continued, "The cobalt pestle."

Naruto opened his half-lidded eyes and stared in bewilderment. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I found it for you. Open your hands, usuratonkachi."

Naruto opened his weak hands and accepted the pestle. He blushed slightly, mostly from happiness.

"This is Jiraiya's cobalt pestle!"

Sasuke smirked and turned to face the monks, leaving Naruto to calm himself down. "I deeply apologise for my unacceptable behaviour earlier. It appears Naruto has gained a fear of monks temporarily, we'll have to pass on the incantation and prayers."

"B-but this child is clearly possessed by the demon!" The monk shouted. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had a peaceful smile on his face that broke the tension in the room. Naruto lay in Sasuke's arms, without a care in the world.

"If that were true, what kind of demon would hold onto the cobalt pestle from Jiraiya-sama, the legendary monk who studied in China, and the authority of Esoteric Buddhism?" Sasuke pointed out. The monks hesitated, some biting their lip, before they realised that it was, indeed, true.

"Is he really possessed?" Sasuke smirked. The monks turned and left, defeated. Some hung their heads in shame and others just stormed out, breathing out with a 'hmph'.

"Yuhi-san, please see them out." Kurenai nodded, before leaving. The sound of the monks' footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"I'm sorry they hurt you, they meant no harm." Sasuke said coldly, his usual frosty exterior returning.

"Yeah," Naruto spoke informally for the first time in a long time, "I mistook those monks for the perverts at the temple." Naruto blushed slightly, feeling ashamed of himself for acting this way. Why was it that he could be so open around Sasuke?

_What did those 'perverts' subject him to?_ Sasuke thought inwardly, _No. I shouldn't think about it. _He decided, settling Naruto back down onto his futon.

"That's right…I have something else for you." He opened his hand and passed Naruto a worn and tattered material.

"Is this yours as well?"

"Jiraiya-sama's letter!" Naruto jumped up and gripped the letter in his hand.

"Careful, dobe, you'll rip it."

"Why? Why did you find them for me?" Naruto paused, deciding that it would be best to just appreciate the sentiment, "Thanks!"

"Whatever, dumbass."

But Naruto wasn't listening, he was blissfully happy. Not long after, he was snoring away, deeply asleep. Sasuke muffled a snort, stifling his voice to not wake Naruto up.

"You're such a child." He said to the sleeping blond.

* * *

"Yuhi-san, h-have you seen that boy?" Hinata whispered to her teacher.

"Hinata-chan! He is still at the gate. He recovered quickly from the incident, thanks to you and Sakura-chan and is already able to get out of bed. No matter how much I lecture him, he is still insistent on waiting at the gate for Sasuke-kun's return." She laughed a little, and Hinata joined in. "It's as if he's a puppy in love with his owner." She laughed, hiding her face behind her fan.

"S-Sasuke also sent letters to i-inquire Naruto-kun's condition." Hinata said.

"Yes, he returns from work much more quickly now. It seems that he is concerned as well."

* * *

**Two days later…**

"Is anyone here? Yuhi-san?"

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama. You've been away for eight days." A monk directed Sasuke forward.

"Where is the dob-I mean Naruto?" Sasuke corrected himself. He was becoming all too attached to that nickname. It was a habit. And they'd probably tease him about it later, so he figured he'd have to stop using it.

"He's in the North Hall."

"With Yuhi-san? She appears to be quite taken with him."

"Yes, well, she spoils him like her own child." The monk pointed in the correct direction and Sasuke walked off to find Naruto. When the raven was gone, the monk smiled to himself, knowing that the man was already taken by that blond boy.

* * *

Sasuke headed past the gardens and found Naruto climbing down from a tree and running away mischievously. The scene looked like something from a portrait.

Naruto's golden hair glistened in the sun, long and fine, and tumbled around his shoulders. His blue eyes shone, enhanced by the light of the sun, cheeks flushed from running around and rosy lips softer than a girl's; he was almost on par with Sasuke in beauty.

Sasuke coughed, realising that he'd been staring off into space for quite some time. He watched as Naruto ran towards Sai, carrying a beautiful flower and smiling at the other raven sincerely.

For some reason, Sasuke felt a pang – no a _surge _of jealousy overwhelm him. He felt unusually possessive, striding forward with annoyance in his expression.

For a reason, hitherto unknown, Sasuke was madly envious, and angry beyond belief. Not that he would admit it. Though, Naruto _had_ smiled at _Sai_.

"Sai!" Sasuke called, his voice usual and unemotional. "What are you doing here?"

He caught Naruto's attention. The blond grinned wildly, waving loudly, arrogantly, almost obnoxiously. Over the past few days, Naruto had finally found his confidence, completely forgetting his endurance with the monks. He'd had been told to stop being so formal, and had happily complied, now addressing Sasuke as 'teme' occasionally.

"Hey, Sasuke! Welcome back!" Naruto ran forward, towards Sasuke. Sai and Kurenai laughed all-knowingly, while Sasuke just stood there, without a care.

"I've been waiting for your return! I wanted to thank you!"

"Hn. It looks like you're fine."

"I recovered!" In the distance, Sai was in fits of laughter as he watched their interaction. "I'm grateful to you." Naruto placed a hand on his heart to emphasise his point. Sasuke gulped.

"It was Hinata, Sakura and Yuhi-san that cared for you. I didn't do anyth-"

"No, no, no, of course not!" Naruto shook his head, and then bowed sincerely, his facial expression kind and relaxed. "It was Sasuke who took me in. And even though I was a stranger, you tended to me. Making sure I was alright." Naruto spoke formally, to show that he meant every word he said.

"Not only that, you found my two most important things. Sasuke is my second life saver; with your permission, please allow me to be your servant. I may be an ignorant child, but please allow me to repay your kindness."

Sasuke scratched his head, contemplating on what to do. Finally, he came to a decision. "Fine, moron. I'll ask Yuhi-san and see if you can stay here as a retainer."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks! Bastard!"

* * *

"So, how did it go? Did Sasuke accept your request?" Sai asked, interestedly.

"…Yup! As a retainer at this mansion."

"Really? Didn't you want to serve him? Sasuke doesn't return to this estate very often, so it might not be what you wished for." Sai smirked.

"I'll obey Sasuke's orders." Sasuke came from the door entryway and listened to their conversation.

"And what if Sasuke doesn't want you anymore, and decides to sell you for money?"

"What?" Sasuke raised his voice ever so slightly, forgetting that he was supposed to be eavesdropping.

"What if he sells you to a man that plays with your body?" Sai completely ignored Sasuke.

"I would never do such-" Sasuke was interrupted, his sentence cut midway.

"If that's Sasuke's wish, then I will obey. Even if he is a bastard, ice-prick, he saved my life, so, for as long as I live, this body will belong to Sasuke."

"I see, you're prepared." Sai turned to Sasuke. "You don't seem to care either way, but I like this child. He's simply beautiful to look at, why don't you give him to me?"

"No."

"Does it matter? I'm sure Naruto would rather work for someone who wants him, rather than being placed here out of resignation."

"…" _Shit, I have to think of something fast._ "My current attendant, Inuzuka, isn't very effective." Sasuke said, mentally cheering for remembering that important detail.

"Oh, you mean that young attendant, Kiba. What about it?"

"…That means…" _Am I being played right into Sai's hands again? Well, I can't stop now._ "That means I will keep Naruto as my own personal retainer. I can't turn him over to you."

_Sasuke!_ Naruto was overjoyed; he was hoping Sasuke would make this decision.

Sai chuckled. "You're not the type to go back on his word. Be sure to cherish him as much as possible." With that, Sai left, a smirk playing at his features.

"Did I overstep my boundaries?" Naruto asked sheepishly, a grin spread gingerly over his face.

"No. I'm the one who was unsure of his competency as a master. But now that we're entering a lord-retainer relationship, I shall become a master that you are to serve. Don't fail me."

"Thank you, I won't! I'll serve you for as long as I live, 'ttebayo!" Naruto put his thumb up at Sasuke, as he'd learned from Lee and displayed a large, cheerful smile that reached his ears.

"Well, well, how devoted." Sai clapped his hands, returning to them after attending to some business.

"Naruto, bring us some sake." Sasuke ordered, while turning to Sai to recite a poem from scratch, as was tradition.

"Yes!" Naruto was glad to be of service.

* * *

"So, you'll take Naruto with you to the house of the keeper of the imperial archives?" Sai asked.

"I understand that everyone will be disappointed, but this is what Naruto has decided for himself." Sasuke resolved.

"You know, the morning after he woke up, the first thing he asked was where you were. I heard he still kept asking whether you were 'back yet' throughout the day."

Naruto blushed, almost knocking over the sake that he was currently pouring. He pouted.

"Hn. Is that so?" Sasuke felt somewhat relieved and drew out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He knew he had made the right choice.

"I-I just wanted to thank you as soon as possible." Naruto stumbled with his words.

"This man was also anxious to return." Sai said, directing his statement at Sasuke.

"Stop making assumptions." _Kami-sama, he reads me like a book. Is Sai really almost the same age as me? He's like some wise old, perverted, man._

"I should've been able to return last night, but because you had to stay in, I had to work in your stead all night long." Sasuke continued. "It was probably some worthless excuse like 'women' again."

"Haha, women aren't worthless!" Sai retorted.

"Now, now, Sasuke. We assist each other on days of confinement, so why be so resentful?"

Kurenai laughed as she watched their antics from afar. They were all sat indoors, talking amongst themselves. To everyone, Naruto fit right in; it was as if they had known him forever, but Naruto himself felt slightly out of place and insecure.

"By the way, Naruto. You still haven't told me where you're from. I'm fine with you serving me-" _I'm glad, actually._ Sasuke muttered inwardly. "-but feel free if you have a home you want to return to." He finished.

"I don't know where I came from. Or even who my parents are…I was abandoned at the temple's gate and raised by Jiraiya-sama. Only the name 'Naruto' was written on the palm of my hand." He pointed to his hand conspicuously.

"No other clues?" Sai pondered, suspiciously.

"No! But I don't want to know either!"

"Hn."

"I consider Jiraiya-sama my first lifesaver. He watched over my studies since I was six years old!"

Sasuke wanted to smile at Naruto's enthusiasm, but quickly decided against it – it was definitely not the way of the Uchiha clan to betray emotions.

"Then you're the direct disciple of Jiraiya-dono, the famous calligrapher of this age." Sai spoke. "Alright, let's see you write something. Ino, come!"

A blonde girl skipped from behind the dressing screen; she bowed to Sai. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, could you bring us paper and an ink stone?"

"Right away!"

* * *

Moments later, Ino returned with clean paper and an ink stone. Naruto took it shakily and let the brush rub in the ink and hover over the paper.

"Well, what should I write?" Naruto asked.

"Anything is fine." Sai smiled in a fake manner. "Try writing your favourite Chinese poem."

"Alright."

Naruto picked up his brush and stroked the paper gracefully, his marks elegant and refined.

"Spring evening?" Sai read aloud, "…This is the poem Sasuke composed earlier, before we drank sake." Sai noted.

"I've already forgotten it." Sasuke admitted.

"Naruto remembered it clearly. Look at how bold and vivid the strokes are. Certainly, it resembles Jiraiya-dono's writing. Although it's not as dignified as his famous works of calligraphy, it definitely shows promise." He finished.

"Ah! There's too much talking around me! I messed up!" Naruto pouted, his cheeks puffing childishly.

"Hn." Naruto took that as an apology, from Sasuke. He was bummed at not being able to finish. Sai took the paper and examined it thoroughly.

"The only mistake is on the letter 'Ei' (1), but you've written quite well up to Sasuke's name. He has exceptional intelligence. At this rate, he'll be able to catch on quickly, and maybe even work for the imperial archive keepers." Sai ended.

"I'm counting on you, Naruto." Sasuke countered, not paying attention.

"Yup!"

"But…when I see it written down like this, it's much better than hearing it recited out loud by Sasuke."

"Hn. Excuse _me_."

* * *

**Key Terms**

(1) Kanji letter meaning 'composed' in this case.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**This chapter took quite a while to write! I had to make tons of adjustments. I tried my best, and I hope this will suffice. I might take long to update each chapter. Please be patient and I'll make sure to keep them long and, hopefully, interesting. I'm going through each one up to chapter 5 as fast as I can, but after chapter 5, I'll actually have to write whole chapters from scratch. Thank you so much to everyone for support! Chapter 4 is up next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments: **Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with exams and haven't been able to focus on writing. I only got a few reviews last chapter, but even if I only got one review, I'd try my best to keep on writing. After all, you guys keep me on my toes! Confused? Feel free to ask. Just PM me 'n I'll explain anything you need!

I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I had the others ready, but this one I had to think out and adjust. Thennn, during my 'magical holiday', I came down with a virus. Now I'm sick in bed. Also, I began writing another fanfiction recently, and I subconsciously focused my attention on that. Once again, I apologise *bows respectfully*.

This chapter's the prelude to a small lime and some sexy stuff mixed in here. Not much, but getting there. xD Also, half way through this, the time skips, hitherto unknown how long, but probably a long time later.

Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

**Evanescent Serenity**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke as they walked. "Have you memorized the way to my house yet?" Sasuke asked the blond nonchalantly, eyes remaining focused ahead of him.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped excitedly and they continued to head in their designated direction. Sasuke stopped abruptly and Naruto looked up slightly at his features – bored and impassive.

"Your responsibility is to serve me in the Imperial Archives Hall. But be aware of one thing: our role is to serve next to the emperor, therefore anything work related is not to be said outside. Understand?"

"'Kay," Naruto brought a finger to his lips childishly, in a 'shhh' gesture, "Anything I see or hear inside shall be kept s-e-c-r-e-t!"

"Whatever, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction – they had gotten much closer and Naruto was finally losing his formality.

Sasuke ignored the flustered Naruto and carried on speaking. "Anyways, the Imperial Archives Hall is within the Kyoushoden (1)."

"I see, your workplace."

"When you want to play, just leave from the Shikikan Gate, and go west towards what's called the 'Banqueting Pine Grove', En no Matsubara, You can play there to your heart's content."

Naruto pouted. "I'm not a kid."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked away. Naruto walked after him, muttering 'please forgive my rudeness'. He hadn't failed to notice the slightly hurt look in Sasuke's eyes.

_We've gotten more familiar, so I unconsciously reacted the same way as I would with Ero-sennin…But that's not the proper behaviour with Sasuke… _He hit knocked his head with his fists, _Don't do it again!_

* * *

Naruto lit a lamp for Sasuke; it was getting dark. They were sat indoors while Sasuke sorted scriptures into neat piles, going through the important ones.

"That's much brighter!" Naruto squealed.

Sasuke nodded in appreciation. "You're much more attentive than Inuzuka."

Naruto thought to himself, _One would naturally light a lamp when it darkens…how exactly did Kiba-kun take care of Sasuke? Must be a strange one._ Naruto bowed respectfully and left the room, glancing back at Sasuke suspiciously. The raven's smirk was hidden in the darkness.

"That's right…I don't know how to serve Sasuke-sama during the day…" Naruto whispered to himself. _For now, I should find Inuzuka Kiba in the attendant's quarter and ask him about it._

He was disturbed from his thoughts when his stomach grumbled furiously. _Good thing I didn't do that in front of Sasuke…Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything all day. Where should I get food? I don't have some high-class, fancy-pancy governmental position and I can't bother Sasuke any further. Fuck this…_

He caught sight of a monk cleaning the wall. Flailing to get his attention, the blond wandered up to the man, "Excuse me, but where might I find the attendant's quarter?"

"I'm busy! Go find someone else!" The monk replied, raising a hand in dismissal.

Naruto stuck out an annoyed tongue at the monk's back. _People in the palace are so…cold. _He frowned again at the loud sound of his belly yelling for food.

* * *

Not long after, Naruto managed to find the Attendant's quarter, ducking in and calling for someone. "Excuse me! I need to consult Inuzuka-san, is he available?" Naruto asked the crowd of attendants, most slumbering or loitering around. Clearly nobody was making any attempt to help him, so one of the loud attendants shouted out.

"Hey, Kiba! Some beauty is looking for 'ya!" Apparently, Kiba wasn't in and that his attempts were in vain.

"I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto, an attendant for Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Is Kiba-san in?"

The attendant in charge yawned, "What a well mannered child, perfect conduct and everything. Is the disciple of Sasuke-sama's household that strict?"

"No, I was trained at the temple."

"Temple?" The man asked.

"I was a chigo there since the age of six." Naruto stated.

"Oh? It seems I've underestimated the noble son of the Uchiha clan." He blushed disrespectfully.

"Sasuke isn't like that!"

Attendants gathered at the doorway, interested in the two's conversation.

"_Look at that beauty."_

"_He's Sasuke-sama's attendant."_

"_I'd say it's his lover, rather than his attendant!"_

"_Do you use those slender hips to entice him all night?"_

_"Haha, if you keep talking like that, the little chigo will explode!"_

A vulgar monk joked, _"My cock is about to explode!"_

"STOP IT, bastards! If Kiba's not in, then I'll return later. Please excuse me!" Naruto stood up angrily, and began to stalk towards the doorway.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" A monk reached out for the blond.

_Is he going to catch me?! _With one swift movement, Naruto flipped into the air backwards, far away from the attendants and out of reach.

"Wow, he can perform acrobats like a puppet!"

"Is he a monster?!"

"Do you know any other tricks?!"

The attendants chanted inappropriate words, their tones mocking, and they clapped with amusement.

"Fuck you! I'm neither a monster, nor a puppet, nor a chigo! I do not perform and I DO NOT WARM BEDS!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, anger boiling in his blood. His speech was interrupted by a large grumbling in the pit of his stomach.

"HAHAHAHA! Even the bugs in his stomach are assertive!" The attendants laughed, their faces distorted and their features contorted with mocking arrogance. Naruto felt himself be swallowed up into the darkness of their hearts. He wanted to cry, but he stayed strong, using Tsunade's words (while she was drinking down sake) as his guidance.

_Be strong, gaki!_

"I…just wanted to repay my…life-saver…Sasuke-sama, by serving as his attendant…just that…" He continued, "I wasn't informed of my specific duties, so I am unsure of how to carry out my work…I would like to ask Inuzuka-san for guidance. I would ask that you announce that to him." He rubbed his eyes furiously, fed up with their attitudes towards him – it was like this wherever he went. Everyone who approached him had ulterior motives!

"PLEASE! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" The monks took a step back at Naruto's abrupt outburst and did as they were told, slightly intimidated by the blonde boy.

"HEY, KIBA! You've got a guest! What's taking you so long?!"

A man, unidentified, stepped forward. His eyes were dark; he was pale and had red locks falling around his face, a kanji symbol adorning his forehead.

"You." He directed Naruto, "You will not learn anything from Kiba. Let me assist you. I shall teach you what you do not know. I am Sabaku no Gaara. If Sasuke-sama is your life-saver, then he did not purchase you, am I correct?"

"…Yes…" Naruto smiled sheepishly at the stoic man in front of him.

"So you're serving him out of gratitude. How admirable. Did you all hear that?" Throughout Gaara's sentences, his voice did not change at all. Naruto couldn't even tell if he was asking a question or just stating a fact. From behind a pillar, Kiba sniffled, before coming forward.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of…the details. I thought 'ya were the guy that stole my job…and that Sasuke-sama took you in based on your looks." Kiba apologised wholeheartedly. Naruto stared at the red markings protruding down Kiba's distinct features, like a canine's fangs.

"I'll teach 'ya everything I know!"

Naruto grinned a grin that rivalled Kiba's and bowed.

"I'm in your debt." He bowed again.

"Don't worry 'bout it! Now, I'm sure you're hungry! You can eat with us and we'll get you some bedding! Sasuke-sama isn't a bad person, but it's too much to expect a noble's son to pay attention to fine details that you need to take care of." Kiba explained; Naruto realised that this was true.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Naruto snickered, playfully, his tone teasing.

"'Course! It always helps to be witty and charismatic!"

"Honesty is a virtue." Gaara spoke.

"But pretending to be a 'fool' will get you further in life!" Kiba continued Gaara's previous sentence.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Soon, Naruto had begun to do his chores – taking tea to Sasuke, measuring his clothes, cleaning his mansion. He was very skilful and did all his jobs to perfect standards.

"Phew…" Naruto wiped the sweat that beaded at his forehead, from his current task of cleaning the floor. Sasuke smirked silently.

"Good job." He praised, "It's shiny."

Naruto then carried a bowl to the well, to retrieve water. _I wonder how Jiraiya is…hopefully he was able to settle down in a retreat somewhere. Someday, I'll request to go off and search for him!_ Little did he know, Naruto's prayer fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

**Mid-April, much later…**

Bells chimed in the distance from where Sasuke and Sai were working. The two were busy collecting and going through scriptures as best as they could. "This year's preparations are taking a long time…" Sai moaned.

"Hn. Same as last year's festival." Sasuke turned away as they sat down to finally take a short break.

"All this running around is making me sweat."

"Hn."

"Welcome back, Sasuke-teme! Allow me to clean your body." Naruto entered the room cheerfully, a basin of water in his hands.

"Hn."

_Man, all he ever says is 'hn, hn' I can't even tell if he's agreeing or not. _"Please take off your Hitoe and Ookatabira (2)."

Sasuke removed the top of his kimono, leaving Naruto to wipe his body down. "It's unusually hot today! It's always like this near festival season! There's even a hollyhock sprig, taken fresh from the mountains for the festival, in the bucket next to the well."

"It's to be worn on my court hat tomorrow, for work."

"Oh, I see!" Naruto grinned gleefully.

"That's nice." Sai appeared from behind the corner.

"Hn. Naruto is attentive and assertive." Sasuke replied. "Considering he's such a dobe."

"Since you're bragging, go ahead and take all your clothes off." The other raven said dryly, Naruto wondering how the hell that could be considered as bragging.

"I wouldn't go that far, Sai." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, glinting, a dangerous red tinge forming around his diluted pupils.

"Oh, I see. You're afraid that you'll scare Naruto with your thing." Sasuke glared cruelly, but Sai didn't flinch, used to his bad temper and violent behaviour around him for some reason.

"Stop playing games, Sai." Sasuke warned the other, "I'm sure you should be on your way to the horse-riding ground."

Naruto continued washing Sasuke's back obliviously as Sai spoke, "Training in the horse-riding grounds is uneventful and makes me sweat. Especially the horse I have to ride."

"What, you still can't ride him?" Sasuke played.

"He's fallen in love with another horse. I can't even control his reins, thanks to his lusty rage."

"That's difficult."

"You actually believed me?" Sai asked incredously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the other who snickered behind his fan. "Be grateful, I took your mind off _things_." He smiled with fake innocence.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke glared a hole into the retreating raven's back.

"Naruto!" He called, "If you wash Sasuke's back in the bathhouse tomorrow before work, you'll see something _very_ interesting." The raven jeered. Sasuke didn't bother to reply, muttering something about 'useless idiots and their moronic jokes'.

But Naruto wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the bulge beneath Sasuke's robes.

_Huh? _The blond blushed furiously, moving behind Sasuke's back and facing away politely. _Even Sasuke-teme can have an erection, huh? _Sasuke stifled a blush, trying to hide from Naruto – thinking he hadn't seen it._ Could it be 'cause I'm…washing his body?_

"That's…enough." Sasuke thanked Kami-sama that his voice was stable. "Hand me the towel."

"Did I miss somewhere?" Naruto tilted his head to the side like a fox.

"No, I just want to clean my feet."

"Oh! I didn't notice, please let me do it!"

"No-"

"Allow me, I'm the attendant here!"

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and held out his foot to Naruto, to wash. Naruto rubbed his toes, averting his gaze from lowered lashes.

_Wh-what should I do now? I know I'm inexperienced, but if it keeps swelling up like that, I'm sure it'll start hurting._ Naruto thought, glancing inconspicuously at Sasuke's lower body. _If the bastard's in pain…then maybe I should relieve him by doing what the older monks told me before…But if I voice my concerns, he'll realised I noticed…_

"That's enough. Much better. Now please hand me another Hitoe." Sasuke commanded Naruto.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's not it."

"Would you like to change into a Noushi (3)?"

"Ah, hn."

_Pretend I don't see it. Pretend I don't see it._ Naruto chanted in his head, as if it were a mantra. That was until his hand brushed against Sasuke's crotch while putting on his clothing for him. Naruto turned beat red and Sasuke blushed uncharacteristically.

"I'm sorry you had to witness such vulgarity." Sasuke addressed the blond. "Call Inuzuka for me, then return to the mansion."

"Please forgive me! I want to serve you. Allow me to stay by your side."

Sasuke's bangs covered his visage. "As do I, but as you can see…"

"Please allow me to relieve you."

"What are you saying?"

"I know the cure!" Naruto grinned, "I can relieve it by using milk lotion!"

Sasuke looked slightly disgusted, "Did they make you do _that_ at the temple?"

"When I was little, they often praised me for performing the treatment well. But later, they wanted to see my body. I got scared and ran back to Jiraiya." Naruto reminisced, recalling the event as if it were recent and mentally shivering. He was glad the monks here weren't the same as them.

"Ever since I was deceived by force, I've been careful with them. But with your permission, I can relieve it."

"This is…this is caused by lecherous thoughts of you, a child. I've always held you closer than most people, I'll admit. It's probably because you're such an idiot, I have to treat you like that," Sasuke mused, earning him a glare, "But this is a different feeling. Don't you get it?" His voice was authoritative, yet comforting. "You've become…attractive to me."

"A-attractive?"

"I'm saying that I want to hold you. That's why I'll definitely forgive myself during the treatment and do something unforgivable. You don't want that to happen either, right?"

Unexpectedly, Naruto answered, "I'd try to accept it. I'm not really a child anymore, you know. After all, I have been here for a long time."

Sasuke spun around, his eyes masking shocked horror. "Don't be an idiot! To offer your body as gratitude, I won't accept it! For God sake, Naruto, I don't want you to repay me for saving your life. Fuck. What I want from you is love, get it?"

Sasuke covered his mouth, coughing angrily from getting a bit too carried away, whereas Naruto froze, shocked beyond belief as Sasuke retreated, getting up and leaving. He collapsed to the ground.

_I made Sasuke angry, goddamnit! He said he's attracted to me. What should I do now? Argh!_

* * *

"Naruto, there you are!" Sai called. It was late evening and darkness covered the sky in a thick blanket, spreading into the night.

"Sai." Naruto greeted.

"Come and get your stubborn master! I want to sleep, but he refuses to budge from my suite! It's extremely annoying!"

Naruto looked away, "But even if I go…"

"I heard what happened." Sai bent down to Naruto, his breath dangerously close as he whispered in Naruto's ear. "Although putting your innocence and Sasuke's awkwardness and unsociability will create conflict, thanks to the sparks they created, aren't we noticing something about ourselves?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean…"

"Well, Sasuke said he's 'in love' with you, correct?" Naruto nodded, "And you don't dislike Sasuke either." He smirked. "So if Sasuke wants to, you'll give yourself to him?" Naruto nodded again, "And the reason you escaped from the temple is because you were violated by those drunken monks."

Naruto waved his hands frantically, "No, no! I've never done anything like that."

"I knew it. You don't look experienced with men, I stand corrected. And you told Sasuke you'd be fine with it, hm?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke-tem-I mean Sasuke became very angry. I may not be able to serve him again."

"No, Sasuke just took it the wrong way." Sai encouraged, "And also, you didn't phrase it properly. I'll teach you a secret technique, lend me your ear."

Naruto gulped as Sai swooped down, shifting towards him and all of a sudden, Sai hugged him. Naruto blushed, taken aback. He quickly scuttled away. "S-Sai! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Guess I won't do."

"Are you messing with me?!"

"No, just a little test – to see if you're the appropriate partner for his awkward love." Sai's features became calm and serene. "He…is the best friend I have."

"Yeah, I also like Sasuke-teme…"

"Hm?"

"I'm very much aware of what Sasuke-sama has done for me. But it's not just because he saved my life. I admire him." _He's kind hearted, and filled with sincerity, even if he doesn't show it. Well…he's also obsessed with himself, mean to the girls who like him and does what he wants when he wants, but that's just…how he is._

"I said I would repay my debts by serving him, but the truth is; I just want to stay by his side!"

"Are you sure that Sasuke isn't just a substitute for Jiraiya-dono, with whom you parted with?"

"Huh?"

Sai continued, "Is it not because, like Jiraiya-dono, Sasuke treats you with kindness? If so, then Sasuke cannot make you his lover."

_That's not it!_ Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "Sasuke! I'll only help you this far! The rest is up to you two!" Sai shouted as the Uchiha appeared. Sai stood up, brushing shoulders with Sasuke and making the raven scowl – he just didn't get him. One minute, Sai was pining after Naruto, the next, he was helping him.

"That I had to act as your awkward mediator is a disgrace. I won't do this again." He said with a smile, his voice cheery, despite the cold topic. His eyes weren't smiling. From behind the wall, Sai just sighed to himself inwardly.

* * *

"I didn't realise until Sai told me, damnit. "That I have a thing for a moron like you. Still, for me to not notice it myself, you must be pissed at me."

"Bastard! I too have just realised, so I'm not disappointed in you, if you get me. The admiration I hold for Sasuke-teme is much different than what I feel for Ero-sennin. However…I still only know that much."

"Hn, I see."

"But I don't think I would be opposed…nor afraid, if you were to hold me. But it would actually be my first time…so I wouldn't know what to do."

"First…?"

"Oh! I forgot to mention one thing." Sai seemingly appeared out from nowhere and began to whisper so the blond couldn't hear. "Naruto wasn't gang raped, like we had thought. He's as virginal as a fresh bud, so you'll have to take extra care at the beginning. Be prepared." Sai explained.

Sasuke couldn't hide the blush that fought his cheeks.

"Actually, I'm more interested in hearing why he 'escaped from the temple', but I'll leave that until next time." With that, Sai left for good.

The two looked away and Sasuke embarrassedly averted his gaze from the idiot in front of him, before he joined his hand with the blond's.

"So…do you want to give it a try?"

"Okay then…"

They sat, hidden in the dimly-lit room, a screen covering them. Their shadows were cast seductively through the screen, a soft light illuminating the room and casting curious silhouettes on the ground.

"Come here, Naruto."

* * *

**Key Terms**

(1) Location of the Chamberlain's office, southwest of Shindshiden.

(2) Two inner layers of a typical Heian Period Kimono.

(3) Non-ceremonial, casual kimono for the male nobility.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yay! This chapter took me **_**ages**_** to write and edit through, so much to change and modernise. Take note that there was a time skip. I had to sacrifice my revision and homework time to write this. The things I do for you guys. Just kidding! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope I portrayed Gaara's character properly…oh well. Mini lime next chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for reading and supporting me, it means the world! Chapter 5 coming next!**


End file.
